Email messages contain information that is useful in detecting and analyzing workflows in a particular environment. For instance, in a print environment, an email from a print device that includes a scanned attachment may be indicative of one or more workflow steps. However, emails may also include private information that is not relevant in analyzing or detecting workflows. As such, a solution that obfuscates email content while preserving email structure information would be beneficial.